


无题

by sandworm1900



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandworm1900/pseuds/sandworm1900
Relationships: shykie - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	无题

傻子宋义进

大笨蛋，姜承禄心里说着，手上动作没有停，托着他哥软乎乎的两瓣屁股往上抬，扯出避孕套就把包装里剩下的黏液往穴口挤

小傻子才洗了热水澡，软乎乎香喷喷，弟弟说要给他崴了的脚上药呢他就乖乖来了，就是被脱了裤子有点凉，姜承禄拽着他小腿的手心很烫

说到这脚怎么崴的呢

‘傻子宋义进’  
姜承禄说

蹲在旁边查看宋义进伤势的女生抬头看他一眼，皱了皱眉，又低头小声问宋义进还有哪里疼，我们去医院好不好

宋义进崴着的脚踝肿得老高，正哭得一抽一抽的呢，听到医院两个字头摇的跟拨浪鼓似的，抬起水汪汪的眼睛求助似的望向姜承禄

姜承禄不说话

他不说话的时候气场挺强，生人勿近，倒看不出和朋友谈笑师长宠爱的高材生一点影子

说到底也不是特别爱热闹的人，往常他这样人们总会自然而然离开，留给他想要的独立空间  
当然这些人里不包括这个正坐在地上朝他伸手的宋义进

傻子哥哥冲脸黑得跟锅底一样的弟弟伸出手，破涕为笑：  
‘承禄~’

姜承禄咬了咬牙根，蹲下身拉住那只手把人架到肩上，变声期的嗓子又沉又哑：‘回去了’

女生站起来慌忙说：‘我帮你拿书包吧’

高个的男生扣紧小胖子的腰把他往上抬了抬，别别扭扭地说：‘不用了’

最后还是去了医院

回家后饭桌上姜承禄本来还想板着脸装酷，结果抬头看到宋义进还是一脸软乎乎地笑着‘咪呀内咪呀内~’就气不打一处来，捏着筷子想摔：‘哥真是的，为什么要丢下摊子自己去追扒手啊！很危险不知道吗！’

小傻子一下子不笑了，嘴里还塞着米饭也不敢嚼，呆呆地看着他

韩食店的老板娘很少见他这样发脾气，忙出来打圆场：‘哎呀，那个女生经常来跟义进聊天，是熟客啦，何况她穿着你们学校的校服……’

如鲠在喉

姜承禄望着埋头喝汤不敢看他的哥哥黑色的发旋，这饭是吃不下了

那就吃点别的

这个时间点他们养父母都去进货了，姜承禄把他哥压在身下，修长的手指搅着肠液混合润滑咕啾咕啾  
宋义进在黑暗里瞪大了眼睛，嘴里咿咿呀呀一些人听不懂的话  
他小时候在福利院生了场大病，到现在话也说不利索，只会对着人软乎乎的笑，倒给店里招来不少生意

“你是傻的吗，宋义进”  
姜承禄摁着又湿又软的肠壁，抽出被吮吸得湿漉漉的手指，把带出来的液体重重地抹在他哥肉乎乎的大腿根，没好气的把人推着翻了个身，不高兴：  
“跟陌生人有什么好说的啊哥，真是~”

宋义进有时连他名字都叫不清楚，“胜路胜路”也不知道在叫谁，却能跟和他一个学校的女生用一副耳机听歌

“呜……承、承禄”  
宋义进整张脸埋在柔软的枕头里，憋得耳朵通红，却被弟弟压在身上严严实实动弹不得  
姜承禄捏着套子没啥经验戴不好，宋义进在他下面一个劲儿的蹭给蹭得梆硬终于勉强给套上了，就是有点小  
姜承禄憋着股邪火还不忘分神安慰他哥：  
“乖~乖~”  
跟哄小孩似的，下面捏着人家屁股就捅进去了

宋义进呜呜呜地挣扎得更厉害了  
他这会儿反应过来，之前在医院人医生不这么跟他换药的，凭什么到姜承禄这儿就被按着打针！  
姜承禄热血上头也没听清他骂了他啥，倒是对针字挺敏感，没好气地把人按回床上，空出一只手顺着滚烫的脖子摸到柔嫩的胸口摸了把：“哥你看你体温这么高，都发烧出汗了，别担心别担心用退烧药就好了”

宋义进以前确实经常发烧，多少有点怕，姜承禄越往里塞退烧药他就越紧张，到最后都被吓哭了：“我不去医院呜呜呜呜呜我不去医院”  
姜承禄梗着脖子很着急，听他埋头哭得上气不接下气就心疼了，忙退出来把人搂在怀里哄“哥别哭了，哭什么呀有我呢”  
宋义进被他抱起来像只考拉一样挂在身上，肉肉的大腿根夹着劲瘦的腰，下面蹭着姜承禄的，嘴里还撒娇：“义进乖乖吃药，不去医院~”  
姜承禄欣然同意，按着他薄薄的背手往下面探，塞进一个头就抽着他哥的腰往上提一点，然后整个儿按下去吃了个通透

宋义进趴在他肩膀哪里敢出声，他脚还疼着呢使不上劲儿，只能靠姜承禄瘦瘦的身板儿支撑着自己  
这家伙身高窜得太快，宋义进得靠他抬着腰才能好好趴着，小手指都咬红了姜承禄退烧药还没给他塞好，弄得他那里又热又胀，被粗大的东西撑的满满的，他弟校裤的拉链还一个劲儿地摩擦着娇嫩的腿根，又疼又痒  
“好…好了没呀……”

姜承禄侧过脸，微凉的鼻尖刷过柔软的发尾，下面是白嫩温热的脖颈  
他舌头下面泌出津液，没忍住张嘴咬了一口

小傻子轻轻叫了一声，抬起脸来看他，眼睛水汪汪：“干嘛咬我啊……”

这会儿他编都懒得编了，按着小傻子的后脑勺就亲了上去，舌头舔过牙床，顶着上颚让人嘴再张开些，好叫他去吮吸那些甜蜜的津液

宋义进被他亲傻了，本来就不大灵光的脑子彻底成了一团浆糊，被仰倒压在被褥上大开大合地干声音卡在嗓子里，呜呜嘤嘤不肯出声，下面夹得死紧  
姜承禄都杀疯了，哪里还有什么别的想法，毫不客气按着他哥双腿往两边拉，打桩一样往里一个劲儿地顶，听着宋义进软绵绵又哭哑了的小嗓音叫他名字又大了一圈，索性拔出来褪掉安全套再整个一插到底，力气之大顶得小傻子头撞上了床沿砰的一声把两人都吓了一跳

姜承禄吸了口气，伏在他身上揉了揉湿漉漉的发，呼出来的气都是滚烫的，变声期的嗓子嘶哑得像是某种兽类的沉吟：  
“……还好吗，哥”

宋义进抽抽鼻子，他总觉哪里不对劲儿，又说不出来哪里不对，捂着嘴不让亲：“下面……难受”

姜承禄起了皮的嘴唇蹭到他手背上，刘海下的眼睛望着他，像一滩望不见底的深水  
他揽着宋义进的腰放缓了速度，每次只拔出来一点，每次都进的很深，顶着里面的小肉珠磨着，宋义进觉得这样很舒服，他现在觉得姜承禄的药给对了，小声哼哼着扭起腰来  
“看来哥喜欢慢一点”  
姜承禄沉声笑着，又抽插了好一会儿，慢慢拔出来，阴茎贴着人内侧蹭得痒痒，宋义进累得注意力涣散，被蹭了就下意识地夹紧，微凉的精液一股股射得满腿都是也不在意，垂着眼睫嘟囔了句什么便侧过身睡了

姜承禄从后面把他抱在怀里，宋义进睡得很沉，没心没肺的，脖子上的咬痕还红着，连呼吸声都很轻，叫姜承禄那酝酿好的一腔情话没处说去

……真的是个小傻瓜  
他这样想，浑身暖洋洋的，困倦感瞬间如潮水般席卷而来。

end.


End file.
